


What Do You Fantasize About?

by lank_sextburg



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lank_sextburg/pseuds/lank_sextburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wants to know how Will would kill him, and Will tells him. It’s not what Hannibal expects. Season two spoilers. Dialogue based loosely on 2x08, “Su-zakana”. 1.9k words. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Fantasize About?

Dr. Hannibal Lecter couldn’t stop straightening things. His tie. The curtains. The pens on his desk. Everything had to be in place for Hannibal’s favorite patient: Will Graham. 

 

_knock knock knock_

 

Hannibal glanced up at his clock; the minute hand had just moved to 4 pm. One of the many things Hannibal loved about Will: he was always right on time. 

 

Hannibal straightened his tie once more, cleared his throat, and strode across his office to the door. As he opened it and saw Will holding his jacket with both hands and his usually messy brown curls parted neatly, Hannibal couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Hello Will. Please, come in,” the doctor’s accented voice given a small lilt by Will’s presence. Ever since Will had sent Matthew Brown to kill him, Hannibal had a new spring in his step. It wasn’t the normal human reaction to almost being murdered, but then again, what about Hannibal was something normal humans did?

 

Sending Matthew to kill him showed Hannibal something had happened that Hannibal had always wanted to happen: Will finally found him interesting. Interesting enough to kill. If Hannibal was being perfectly honest (which he never was, sometimes not even with himself), there were some late nights where the thought of Will plotting to kill him kept Hannibal awake for hours. Even more honestly, the idea made Hannibal painfully, ridiculously hard. 

 

Hannibal and Will resumed their normal positions in the chairs facing each other in the middle of the office. “So, Will. How are you feeling today?” said Dr. Lecter, eyes shining in the dim light coming through the window. It was snowing heavily outside, burying the city deep in Minnesota winter. 

 

“Calm. Relaxed,” replied Will, stoic as ever. 

 

They fell in to a silence that was only slightly uncomfortable. Dr. Lecter had a question on his lips but, perhaps for the first time in his life, he was afraid to ask it. He had no idea what Will would say. Hannibal has always been able to see through everyone transparently. Jack Crawford, Beverly Katz, Alana Bloom, Frederick Chilton, even Freddie Lounds. But not Will Graham. Even now, after everything that had happened, Will was still surprising Hannibal.

 

It was so arousing it was almost unfair. 

 

Will broke the silence first.

 

“Can you do me a favor, Dr. Lecter?”

 

“Of course, Will. Anything.” Hannibal noticed Will’s pupils dilate, like black liquid pooling over the brown. Hannibal’s heart rate picked up _ever_ so slightly.

 

“I realize you have to lie and pretend. But I don’t. So now that we’ve resumed my therapy, don’t lie to me.” Will said the last four words like a threat.

 

Hannibal paused for thought. “Would you do me the same courtesy?”

 

Will nodded slowly.

 

“You fantasize about killing me.” Hannibal phrased it as a statement, not a question. He knew the answer but he wanted to hear Will say it. Hannibal was too excited and his voice betrayed him as such. Hannibal had leaned forward slightly, elbows on his thighs. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Hannibal swallowed. “How would you do it?”

 

The atmosphere in the office had completely shifted. The air between Will and Hannibal was practically sparking with electricity. A shiver ran down Hannibal’s spine as Will pulled his glasses off, never breaking eye contact. A hint of Louisiana came out in Will’s already low voice.

 

“With my hands.”

 

Hannibal was much too aroused now. He was glad he had leaned forward and cast his crotch in to the shadow of his torso. His well-tailored suit felt exponentially too hot and too tight.

 

Will tilted his head slightly, reminding Hannibal of Winston. Hannibal took some noticeably deep breaths trying to calm down.

 

“Or perhaps you’d prefer I use my mouth, Dr. Lecter?”

 

Oh dear God. Will’s words had gone straight to Hannibal’s cock, the doctor’s bulge prominent even through his arms. Hannibal was beside himself, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. His shiny eyes were wide and his pupils were blown with lust. Hannibal’s heart rate didn’t even increase when he killed someone (unless they put up a fight, like that damn Beverly Katz). But his heart was certainly getting a work out now and oh God what is Will doing?

 

Will had risen slowly out of his chair and was now crossing over to Hannibal’s side.

 

“I think I’d start with your neck. I’ve always wanted to taste it, Dr. Lecter. I want to mark it as mine.”

 

Hannibal might actually be having a heart attack at this point. Will was very, very close to him and was speaking words he had only imagined on his filthiest nights alone. Hannibal could barely admit that to himself. 

 

He had long considered sexual attraction to be a weakness in people. He had sex with many people, but never out of real desire or attraction. It was to manipulate them, to get information, a somewhat sweaty means to an end. But with Will, Hannibal found himself concocting elaborate fantasies where Will called him “Doctor” the whole time. Was it possible Hannibal was imagining this very moment? He really needed to stop drinking that tea from Nigeria before bed. It obviously gave him wet—

 

“And I’d make sure to clean you up afterwards. You could say I’m something of a cumslut,” Will breathed low and sultry, lips barely grazing Hannibal’s ear.

 

That was it. It was too much. Hannibal’s erection had been unbearable up to this point, and Will’s breath in his ear was just too much to handle. An intolerable amount of heat pooled in Hannibal’s belly and his cock, were it not covered with fabric, would have been pointing straight at Hannibal’s face as it exploded with cum. Hannibal cried out, his usual reserved façade completely gone. Will hadn’t even touched him, but Hannibal was coming in his pants like a 14-year-old boy. 

 

That is going to absolutely ruin these pants.

 

Will smiled, still next to Hannibal’s ear. “Dr. Lecter, you’ve made a mess.” Even with his chest heaving from his orgasm, Hannibal’s cock twitched from Will’s low, rugged voice. Will had moved to face Hannibal, getting down his knees. He put his hands on Hannibal’s thighs, fingertips cool on Hannibal’s too-warm body.

 

“Don’t worry, Doctor. I’ll clean you up.”

 

Hannibal practically sobbed as Will unbuckled Hannibal’s belt and freed his cock, already hard again. The inside of his trousers was a sticky, hot mess and Hannibal was very, very slick. 

 

Never looking away from Hannibal’s eyes, Will gingerly stuck out his tongue and licked a stripe up Hannibal’s dick, carving a line through the cum on the underside of Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal moaned and sweat beads were forming on his forehead. He shrugged his suit jacket off his shoulders. 

 

Will suddenly and aggressively grabbed Hannibal’s tie and pulled him for a sloppy kiss. Hannibal tasted himself on Will’s lips. He thought he might explode from how fucking hot this was. 

 

Will pushed on Hannibal’s chest so he was leaning back in the chair and straddled the psychiatrist. He began making good on that desire from earlier, putting his teeth on the doctor’s neck. Hannibal was making obscene noises at this point. The marks Will was leaving on him would be purple tomorrow. Time to break out the turtlenecks (it had gotten pretty cold outside anyway). 

 

Hannibal put his hands on Will’s back and ran them down his sides before finally cupping Will’s glorious ass. Will let out a low, long moan against Hannibal’s neck. He relinquished his hold on Hannibal’s neck to look in the doctor’s eyes before giving him a filthy kiss. Will whispered on Hannibal’s lips, “I don’t know what I think about more: killing you, or fucking you.”

 

Hannibal nearly had a stroke at that. 

 

Will slid off the doctor’s lap to get on his knees again, wasting no time; he took Hannibal’s whole cock in his mouth, licking him clean. He licked stripes along Hannibal’s abdomen, cleaning up the sticky cum. 

 

Will then stood up suddenly, unbuckling his own belt. Will pushed his pants and underwear to the ground. Hannibal straightened up and pulled Will in by his hips. He ripped open Will’s shirt, sending buttons flying across the office. Hannibal kissed all the way down Will’s torso before finally allowing himself to look at Will’s cock. He looked back at Will, as if he wanted permission to touch it. Will nodded, and Hannibal kissed Will’s head before taking it in his mouth. Will grunted and rasped, “I’m going to ride you, Dr. Lecter.” He reached down to his pants lying crumpled on the floor in front of Hannibal’s chair and pulled out a small bottle of lube from his front pants pocket (had Will planned this?!)

 

As if reading his mind, Will said, “I thought this might happen. Like I said, Dr. Lecter: I don’t know what I think about more, but I know what I’m going to think about now.”

 

Will squirted some of the lubricant on to Hannibal’s fingers and guided him to Will’s entrance. Hannibal gingerly pushed two fingers inside of Will, stretching him. Will tensed and then relaxed in to Hannibal’s touch, face contorted in slight pain but intense pleasure. Sweat was beading on both men’s chests and foreheads.

 

Finally, Will pushed on Hannibal’s forearm to pull his fingers out and pushed him back in the chair once more. Both men still had their shirts on, for God’s sake, and only Will’s was unbuttoned all the way. Will grabbed on to Hannibal’s tie tightly and before lowering himself on to Hannibal’s cock. 

 

Hannibal inhaled sharply as he filled Will Graham. Will never looked away from Hannibal’s eyes as he adjusted to the new sensation of having Hannibal inside him. Then Will started moving on top of Hannibal and the sensation of being inside Will, fucking Will, tasting and smelling and being completely covered in _Will_ was almost too much for Hannibal. He had been obsessed with the man for a long time now, had wanted to touch him and get in his mind and taste him (although, maybe Hannibal hadn’t imagined tasting him in _this_ capacity…)

 

Hannibal bucked his hips, causing Will to cry out as Hannibal helped him find a rhythm. Eventually, Will was gaining speed as he begged Hannibal, “Touch me, Dr. Lecter. Please.”

 

Hannibal obliged quickly, wrapping his hand around Will’s cock and matching the rhythm Will was moving on Hannibal’s dick. He pumped down every time Will pulled himself off of Hannibal and back up when Will lowered himself down again. Will’s nails were digging in to Hannibal’s shoulders and Hannibal was getting close again. He could tell Will was, too; his rhythm had become erratic and Hannibal was pretty sure Will was drawing blood from his shoulders. 

 

Hannibal made quite a bit of noise as he came for the second time, buried deep inside Will. Not more than a few seconds later, Will was spurting cum all over Hannibal’s shirt and tie, yelling Hannibal’s name. It’s safe to say Hannibal would have to burn this entire outfit.

 

Hannibal milked Will for every last drop before he collapsed against Hannibal’s chest, head resting in the crook of his neck. Hannibal was going soft inside Will, so he gingerly pulled himself out and cradled Will against his chest. 

 

As he carded his fingers through Will’s hair, damp with sweat, Will quickly fell asleep. Hannibal wondered idly if he was dreaming about killing Hannibal or having sex again.

 

He honestly didn’t know which one he preferred.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my dear friend Bri (trinketchick on Tumblr) who loves Hannigram even more than I do. I wrote this in under an hour and I have never written smut before, so leave me a comment if you think something could be improved. Thanks for reading!


End file.
